Till my heart stops beating
by HuffyTeddyPrincess
Summary: Why do they always ruin my life? What did I do to them? I hate them. My parents... I hate them. Because they want me to change, I won't! Endou x OC (other pairings just a bit)
1. Prologue

Hello people outside there! * waves*

So my first story on this page starts here.  
Okay...

Disclaimer: Kazemaru, your turn.

Kazemaru: Huffy-chan doesn't own anything except the Ocs.

Me: And I don't how many there'll be, but at the beginning it's only my lovely...

Kazemaru: Shut up, haven't finished Disclaimer yet. Level 5 (I think...?) owns Inazuma Eleven with all its characters including me.

Me: Good Ichi-chan, go back in your room. No need for you in this story!  
So here some basic information:

Anime: Inazuma Eleven

Pairing: Endou x OC (Endou Mamoru x Takatsuki Juni), a bit of other pairings with different OC's

Warnings: Nothing special... Sad, maybe?

ATTENTION: Writer's german. Plase donnts plame vor se gramar !

Guess we start, huh? It's just a prologue at first.

Prologue (Juni's P.O.V.)

I looked out of the window. Rain.

Many people will be pissed by this weather, but I really like rain.

It's wet and it feels good at my skin, so cool and calming.

I smiled, took my bag and stepped out of the door. Then I used my key and locked the door. You know, thieves are usual in this area. Almost everyday you read in the newspaper („News" [creative idea of mine... not]) things like „brutal robbery in eledonstreet".  
Eledonstreet, the street in which I live.

My neighbor was robbed, a poor guy without a job and four kids. Their mom died last year and now their father lies in hospital. I sighed while continuing walking. If only I had some money, I'd help them. If. I looked at my reflection in a puddle. Long, blonde hair, grey eyes, thin face. I smiled at myself. I read in a book that it makes you happy to just smile. But alone that fact makes me sad enough... I mean, smiles make happy, for sure, but that you need to smile at yourself is... sad.

Yes, I'm a very thoughtful girl, even if I don't look like it. I often told my parents about some of my thoughts but my father always just went out of the room and my mother said that a '_pretty little girl like I am' _doesn't think about stuff like this. That's what they wanted me to be: A pretty, little, rich girl completely innocent and naive.

I ran away from my home. I only left a letter.

_Can't take it anymore. You'll see, I'll play football and I'll be succesfull, and YOU will be sorry!_

Yeah, my parents forbid me to play football. It was hard for me because I play pretty good.

No, don't think like that! I'm not a showoff. It's just... I play football in a very good team.

It's the team of Raimon Highschool. Now I go to this school but before I lived in a different city.

Who did you come to this team, do you ask? Long story, dude.

I met a certain guy at a certain day...

It was snowy outside but not that cold. End of the winter, February.

I've just left my home. Mom thinks I'm on a date. Pah. I'm so far away of a date.

I'm 16, not that un-attractive, but there weren't any boys for me.

Boys at the rich school I used to learn at just wanted the same girl as my parents and that's not how I am. I'm stubborn, noisy, bitchy. And I'm not cute how the other girls and not that much interested in fashion. I mean, I make sure I wear something good looking but I'm not cutting my hair because someone famous has this _'new beautiful, must have' _hair style. I mean, what's wrong with all of them?! For example, today I wore something cute, a skirt (which my mom bought me) but after I left the house I changed behind a hedge into a tanktop and my football shorts.

So I lied to my mother and said with a fake-cute voice: „There are so many boys, but they're not the right for me... But I keep trying!" Ugh. Love's for loosers. Well, that was what I thought 'till that day.

I took the train to a near city. You know, that one with the famous football team! I'm a really big fan of them... They're awesome! I sighed. That's what other girls in my age think about Justin Bieber or some bad singing and dancing boygroup. Yeah, so much about that topic.

I arrived at the station and stepped out of the door. At least, I tried to because it was a very... busy traffic. I held my football in my hands, protecting him. Yes, him, my football's name is Kiss. I don't know why, but that's his name. Maybe because I'm a bit lonely and still unkissed. It's very embarrassing at a age of 16, but so is live for -

I stopped thinking when someone ran into me. I found myself on the floor, overturned by someone taller than me.

„Ugh...", I rubbed my head.

„Hey, you!", a voice suddenly shouted and I opened my eyes to see if I'm the said person. I was not.

Maybe 2 metres aways of me stands a boy, about my age, brown hair and eyes shouted at someone behind me.

It was like time stopped. My heart beated nearly hundred times a second and I blushed. What was that feeling I had when I looked at him? Was it... love? These butterflies in all of those love stories... They're real. They're in my belly. Wow...

„Er... Hello? Are you okay? Hello?", he said as he leaned down to me and held out his hand to me.

I blushed redder than red when I realized that I've just been in my thoughts and didn't realize this handsome guy came near me.

„Y-Yeah, thanks", I said and let him help me stand up.

„This bastard...", he growled.

„What?", I asked, confused.

„The man who knocked over you just left. Such bad manners..."

„Y-Yeah."  
Silence.

Suddenly I realized something: My ball, Kiss, is gone.

I looked for it and saw it rolling towards the rails.

„Damn!", I cursed and started running as fast as I could.

He's rolling.. and rolling...

Suddenly I got to him and kicked him back to where I came from, away from the rails.

I was relieved. But then I felt pain in my right leg and moaned.

„You sure you're okay?", the brown-haired guy came to me. He held Kiss in his hands.

„Yeah... My right knee just hurts a bit...", I said sighing.

„C'mon, I'll support you. Where do you need to go?", he asked lieing a arm around my shoulders to help me.

I blushed even redder, if it's possible.

„Er... I wanted to go play a bit football", I said with an unsure voice.

„Football? Pity, seems like your leg's hurt a bit. You can move it, right?", he asked.

I moved it a bit and nodded.

„Okay, so it's not broken. Good. By the way, good shoot!"

I smiled to him. „Thanks! I played football since I'm 7 years old!"  
„Really?", he said, curious. „Yeah!"  
„Cool!", he smiled, too. „Maybe we can go to a football field with me supporting you...?"  
I nodded.

We left the station, he carrieng my football and half of my weight.

„I'm Endou Mamoru. What's your name?"  
Oops.

„Er... Sorry for bad manners, I'm Takatsuki Juni. Nice to meet you!"  
„So you're Taka-chan?"  
I was a bit confused, but then I laughed.

„And you're Dou-kun!"  
Dou-kun laughed, too and it was the beginning of a good friendship.


	2. Chapter 1 - A long talk

Hey guys :) I'm alive and I hope somebody reads these or I'll... I'll get crazy xD

Me: Ichi-chan, do you think we need the Disclaimer again?

Kazemaru: I don't think so. Just to be safe and sound: Huffy-chan owns nothing, Level 5 owns everything.

Me: *cry *

Kazemaru: It's okay, you can do what you want with the characters.

Me: Really? Can I also do... *whispers in Kazemaru's ear *

Kazemaru: NO WAY! *runs away *

Me: *giggle * Two things I need to say before we start:

First, there aren't many girls in Raimons team. Just Rika, cause I hate her. (She'll suffer)

Second, Normally Juni's name is a german name (german for Juny) so you say Juni like You-ni. Understood? Clever *pats your head *

So, let's start!

Chapter 1 (Normal P.O.V.)

„A trainingscamp? No way, Dou", Juni said and shot the ball again into the goal.

Endou and she are at Juni's and Endou told her a few moments ago about a trainingscamp.

„Oh come on, I didn't even tell you much about it and you just say 'No'!", he was pretty offended and looked at his friend with puppy eyes.

Juni sighed, let herself fall into the soft grass and moaned: „Okay, tell me more about it."

Endou smiled and sat down next to her.

„It'll start tomorrow. We will all fly to England! Isn't that great? I mean, ENG-LAND!"  
„I got it."  
„Sorry, I'm just excited. We'll stay in a house outside the cities, somewhere near the water. Doesn't it sound like fun? We'll probably stay a week."  
„Hm...", Juni didn't sound pretty convinced.

Silents.

„Why do you even want me to come with you?", she asked, a bit curious.

Endou didn't think long and said: „First, you're a part of our team. Second, it wouldn't be that much fun without!"  
Juni blushed and looked away. Endou smiled. Now he had the situation he wanted to have.

„You want to come with us, don't you?"

It was the truth, but Juni didn't say yes. She just stared at the ground, her eyes hidden by her hair.

Endou looked at her, a bit confused. „ What is it? Why don't you want to come with us?"

Still no response. He leaned a bit forwards and shook her shoulders a bit.

„I... It...", Juni hesitated, „It surely costs a lot of money, doesn't it?"  
„Yeah... It's pretty expensive", Endou said, surprised. He didn't thought about that! How stupid!  
Endou knew about Juni's bad relationship with her parents. He often lends her money, but she didn't accept most of it. He didn't know what to say now.

„I can't go with you. My part-time jobs aren't that well paid. I'm sorry, I'll practice hard at home!", she promised, with a smile on her face.

But Endou knew her. He knew her good, since she played football with him for about a year and they were like best friends. Endou saw the sadness in Juni's pretty grey-blue eyes.

„Look, Taka...", he started, „I... Really want you to come with us. Maybe we can make a deal...?"  
„What deal?"  
„I borrow you the money you need and you pay it back to me."  
„That's the concept of borrowing things. And you know that I don't like it if you borrow me money!"  
Endou sighed.

„So um... In the week we'll be there... Is your birthday..."  
Juni was a bit shocked. „He remembers my birthday... even better than me?", she thought, impressed.

„Can you just accept it as a birthday present? And before you say something, you have bad manners if you don't accept a birthday present!"  
Now Juni sighed.

„Just one question: Does Rika want me to go with you?"  
Endou smiled warmly.  
„No, she doesn't want you to."

~Next morning~

"Nice to see you with us, Takatsuki-chan", Fubuki smiled at her.

The whole Raimon-team was in front of their bus which is going to take them to the airport.

"Pfff... You just wanted attention by not saying yes at the first time, didn't you?!", Rika said in a bitchy voice.

"Yeah, sure...", Juni just said while holding her bag close. She had a high ponytail today. She jawned.

* * *

End of chapter 1^^ I know it sucks, but I thought that'd be a good first chapter because it shows what's important: The relationship between Endou and Juni and the one between Juni and Rika.

Good, so R&R if you want to, if you don't want to, wait till next chapter :)


End file.
